


Kígyók tánca

by Inata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, POV Female Character
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2021-04-04
Packaged: 2021-04-18 01:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inata/pseuds/Inata
Summary: Voldemort/saját szereplő(Alice Potter) Voldemort és Alice Potter. Mi történik, ha a két régi ellenség szemtől szembe kerül egymással? Alice megtudja, hogy horcrux, s Albus kihasználta. Nem hajlandó magát feláldozni, ám ez fölvet néhány kérdést. Mihez kezd egymással egy sötét varázsló, és egy csökönyös boszorka, akikben az egyetlen közös, hogy nem akarnak meghalni?
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s), Voldemort (Harry Potter)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

A tekintetem kétségbeesetten keresett akármit. _Bármit._ De nem volt ott senki, csak én, és minden idők legrettegettebb fekete mágusa. _Voldemort._

Ajkaim szétnyíltak, azt hiszem, akaratlanul. Nesztelen léptei és a lelkemig hatoló pillantása elég volt hozzá, hogy ne mozduljak, még csak nem is kellett hozzá szavakat használnia. Tudtam, hogy nincs kibúvó, nincs egérút. Egy csapdába esett egér voltam a kígyó fogságában. 

Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy lesz bárki, akit jobban fogok gyűlölni, mint őt. Ez a gyűlölet egyszerű volt és tiszta. Amit a miniszter iránt éreztem, az egészen más volt. Hogy olyan emberek, akikben megbíztam, hogy a Jó oldaláért harcolnak, könnyedén odavetettek ennek az alávaló kígyónak, mondván, így békét kapnak. 

Hozzá kötötték az életem, mindenem, ehhez a szinte nem is emberi lényhez. Megfosztottak az akaratomtól. Belül mélységesen felhorkantam. _És még elvárták volna, hogy megöljem egy óvatlan pillanatban a varázslóvilág leghatalmasabb ellenségét. Mindezek után. Na persze._ Fölnéztem, ahogy megállt előttem. Ekkor jutott el a zsibbadt agyamig, hogy igenis nem leszek egér. Ó, kígyó az tudtam én is lenni. Lehet, hogy kisebb, lehet, hogy veszélytelenebb, de nem leszek kiszolgáltatott préda. Dacos határozottsággal álltam a másik mágus tekintetét, miközben elkapta az államat.

\- Mik a drága miniszter úr és Dumbledore valódi szándékai ezzel a nevetséges lépéssel, hogy tálcán kínálják fel nekem Alice Pottert? - A hangjából áradó gúny és megvetés nem tudtam, hogy igazán nekem szólt-e, vagy Dumbledore-nak. Hasonlóan gúnyos mosolyra húztam a számat, aztán egy másodperc alatt leengedtem az okkulmencia pajzsomat. Hagytam, hadd lássa csak meg az emlékeim között azt, amit meg akartam neki mutatni.

*

_ \- Na, de Albus, a lány valóban képes lesz ilyen helyzetben megölni Őt? - Tudtam, hogy kint kellett volna várnom, de énem egy része tudni akarta, miért beszél rólam a Miniszter és Albus Dumbledore. A láthatatlanná tévő köpenyem, és egy erős kiábrándító bűbáj elég kellett legyen, hogy ne vegyenek észre. Az elcsípett mondat megfagyasztott. _

_ \- Minden bizonnyal sokkal nagyobb esély van erre, míg nem szerez tudomást róla a lány, hogy ha egyikük meghal, velehal a másik. Ms. Potter nyilvánvalóan be akarja teljesíteni a ráháruló feladatot, ahogy eddig is. Tom és ő a másik halálára vágynak. Ennek így is kell maradnia. - Bennem rekedt a levegő. **Árulók! **Mind árulók voltak. Újra és újra mély csalódásként ért, hogy még abban az emberben sem bízhattam meg, aki megígérte, hogy vigyáz rám. Meg is tette. Mint egy vágóhídra szánt jószágot, nevelgetett. Nem törődve semmivel, megsemmisülten dehopponáltam..._

*

Voldemort eleresztett, én pedig visszakényszerítettem elmémre a biztonságot nyújtó pajzsot. A varázsló arcáról eltűnt a gúnyos mosoly, helyét valami más vette át. Nem is gondoltam, hogy Voldemort képes ennyi féle érzelemre egyszerre, még ha azok negatívak is.

\- Hazudsz! - Szinte üvöltött. Újra álltam a pillantását. 

\- Mi értelme lenne hazudnom? Dumblodore elárult, a Miniszter elárult. Ideküldtek meghalni gyakorlatilag. - Félrenéztem. - Egész életemben egy kívülálló korcsként bántak velem az állítólagos nevelőszüleim. Mikor azt hittem, végre nyugalmat leltem valahol, mindenki azt akarta, hogy pusztítsak el egy olyan fekete mágust, akit még maga Albus Dumbledore sem képes. Kihasználtak, mióta csak megszülettem. És még attól is megfosztanának, hogy tudjam, ez a saját halálos ítéletem is. - Dühösen meredtem a kígyószerű mágusra, de dühöm különös módon nem neki szólt. - Kapják be! Ha ilyen gyáva az egész varázsló társadalom, megérdemlik. Nem fogok meghalni, még akkor sem, ha ez azt jelenti, hogy mindketten életben maradunk. Olyanokért nem, akik elárulnak. - Az arcom kipirosodott. Rádöbbentem, hogy akinek kiadtam a sérelmeim és a dühöm, az maga Voldemort volt. A hírhedt és kegyetlen. Most nem izgatott. Elvégre csak griffendéles voltam, vagy mi fene.Meglepve figyeltem azt a kegyetlen márványszobor szerű arcot, ahogy leheletnyi döbbenet ül ki rá. És talán egy aprócska elismerés. De meg is rettentem, mikor elém került. Megint olvasni akart az elmémben, de nem hagytam. Erre az egyre büszke voltam. Jó okklumentor voltam. 

\- Nem engedsz be... ügyes, s felettébb bosszantó. - Hangja puha volt, kirázott tőle a hideg. Ilyen közel még sosem álltam a Sötét Nagyúrhoz. - Árulással válaszolsz tehát az árulásra? Mily drámai. - Újra megfogta az államat, mintha csak vizsgálgatna, hogy mit kezdjen velem. - Olybá tűnik, egyikünk sem kíván meghalni, ez pedig felvet némi gondot. Mit kezdjek veled, Alice Potter? 

Ahogy kiejtette sziszegve a nevemet, libabőrös lettem, fene sem tudja mitől, talán már olyannyira kikészültek az idegeim, hogy még a libabőröm is összezavarodott. Majdnem felkuncogtam, de elég abszurd lett volna a jelenlegi szituációban. Most én szólaltam meg.

\- Dumbledore nem tudja, hogy tudok erről az egészről. Voltaképpen átadott engem. Én pedig, bármennyire is irtózom ettől az egésztől, nem áll szándékomban visszamenni. Megölni pedig ugyebár nem lenne szerencsés dolog. - Aljas vidámsággal nézett rám.

\- Csak nem arra utalsz teljesen önként, hogy tartsalak magam mellett? Ennyire reménytelennek érzed a helyzeted, vagy csupán elment az eszed? - Milyen vidám! Aljas gazember… Mégis, az utolsó tény megállapítása az elmémről, végül kibukott belőlem a kuncogás. 

\- Talán. Nem mindegy? Úgysem igen izgat senkit, hogy én mit szeretnék. - Különös fény villant a tekintetében, nekem pedig egyből elmúlt a nevethetnékem. Szorított az ujjain, amik simán tartották az államat, de nem fájt még most sem. Ilyen közelről feltűnt, milyen hideg a férfi egész lénye, az érintése. Talán az, ahogyan ez a jelenlegi teste formát öltött, volt az oka a csontig hatoló fagynak, vagy hogy kiszakította magából a lelkét, és darabokra cilálta? Pillantásom az arcára rebbent, s el kellett ismernem, volt valami földöntúli szépség a szoborszerű arcban. Még ha egy kegyetlen, lelketlen lényé is volt. Belül megráztam magam. _Mégis miken jár az eszem?_ _Ez_ _Voldemort volt, nem pedig olyasvalaki, akiben gyönyörködnöm kéne. _

Nem tudom hogyan, s mikor történt. A gondolataim közt elveszve arra eszméltem, hogy az az ijesztően hátborzongató fagy, ami körülölelte a férfit, átillant az ajkaimra. Néhány másodpercig nem is fogtam fel mi történik, csak előrébb dőltem, bele a borzongató hideg forrásába. Az elmém csak sokkal ezután volt képes felfogni, hogy amit éreztem, azok hűvös ajkak voltak. Döbbenetemben elnyílt a szám, mire még beljebb furakodott. _Megcsókolt._ _Minden-idők legrettegettebb sötét mágusa megcsókolt. Alig néhány perce még megölni akart. _

A testem nem úgy reagált, mint vártam. Mintha nem is érdekelte volna, kitől kapja a csókot. _Még a saját testem is elárul. Hát már magamban sem bízhatok?_ Annyira eltűnődtem a helyzet komikusságán, hogy nem is igyekeztem kibontakozni a csókból. Miért is nem? Az első érvem, hogy nem volt rossz. A második, hogy kifejezetten jó volt. A harmadik? Már én is visszacsókoltam. 

Kezem a varázsló hűvös, izmos nyakára csúsztattam. A tenyerem forrón hatott a jéghideg bőrön. Az érintésemtől beledermedt a csókba, majd egy pillanat múlva már egy lépésnyi távolság ült közénk. Pihegve meredtem Voldemortra, ő pedig leolvashatatlan arccal rám. Nem tudom, melyikünket lepte meg jobban az, ami az imént történt. Talán egyikünk sem tudná erre a választ. Csak megtörtént.


	2. 2.fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort/saját szereplő(Alice Potter) Voldemort és Alice Potter. Mi történik, ha a két régi ellenség szemtől szembe kerül egymással? Alice megtudja, hogy horcrux, s Albus kihasználta. Nem hajlandó magát feláldozni, ám ez fölvet néhány kérdést. Mihez kezd egymással egy sötét varázsló, és egy csökönyös boszorka, akikben az egyetlen közös, hogy nem akarnak meghalni?

_Ebben a fejezetben feltűnik a színen Nagini, és szó esik a horcruxokról is. Jó olvasást!_

Nyugodtan ültem a kúria egyik kisebbik szalonjában, a szemem a jelenleg összetekeredve pihenő kígyón tartva. Napok teltek el az ide érkezésem óta, és még életben voltam. A legutolsó beszélgetésünk után nem keresett fel, nem is kérdezett mást, csak megmutatta a szobámat. Kedvemre járhattam a kúriában, természetesen elhagyni nem tudtam volna, ha akarom sem. Voltak helyiségek, melyekbe ugyancsak nem tudtam belépni, így nem is volt szükség szavakra, hogy bárki megmondja, hova mehetek, és hova nem. A kígyó ellenben, ha nem a gazdájával volt, engem követett, mint valami hűséges, halálos árny. 

Sóhajtva húztam fel az egyi térdemet a szófán ahol ültem, s ráhajtottam az államat. A hüllő szemei azonnal kinyíltak, ahogy megmozdultam, s halkan felszisszent. 

_ \- Nem értem, a Nagyúr miért tartja maga mellett a lányt ahelyett, hogy megölné._ \- Magának beszélt, mint általában. Nem igazán tetszett neki a jelenlétem, és be kellett látnom, hogy valóban nem átlagos példány volt. Ahhoz túlságosan emberinek hatott az elméje, a jelleme.

_ \- Ostoba kígyó..._ \- Akaratlanul morogtam az orrom alatt, mert az elmúlt napokban kezdett igazán bosszantani, de abban a pillanatban, hogy megszólaltam, már meg is bántam. Nem akartam, hogy megtudja, egész végig értettem, amit beszél.

_ \- Érted, amit mondok?_ \- Veszélyesen gyorsan ágaskodott fel, s már felém is siklott. Szemmagasságba került velem, ahogy elém jött. - _Válaszolj!_

_ \- Igen, értelek! Bár ne így lenne, akkor nem kellene napok óta hallgatnom, ahogy arról beszélsz, mennyire szeretnéd, ha halott lennék. _

_ \- Mardekár Malazár a te ősöd is volna?_ \- Teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzésem, mire a magasba szaladt mindkét szemöldököm. Ez a helyzet kezdett abszurdul mulatságossá válni. Nem volt kedvem vitatkozni, így csak egyszerűen válaszoltam.

_ \- Nem, tudtommal nem az ősöm. Erről kérdezd a gazdádat._ \- A kígyó tekintete engem mustrált, de a hang, amely megszólalt most nem tőle származott. 

_ \- Nagini, elég lesz._ \- Fölkaptam a fejem, és a kígyó is halkan fölszisszent, mint aki megzavartak. Nem ellenkezett Voldemorttal, azonban nem is hagyott ott minket, míg az én tekintetem a mágus kötötte le. Észre sem vettem, mikor jött be a szalonba, vagy ő volt ennyire hangtalan, vagy a kígyó kötötte így le a figyelmem._ \- Mióta vagy párszaszájú?_

_ \- Születésem óta. Először az állatkertben szabadítottam rá egy kígyót az unokatestvéremre._ \- Az emlékre egy pillanatra fölfelé görbült a szám széle. Akkor tudtam meg, hogy értem a kígyókat. A mosolyom mulandó volt, ahogy újra ránéztem a varázslóra. - _Lehetséges, hogy te magad adtad át a képességet, amikor a megölésem helyett belőlem is horcrux lett._

_ \- Szóval ezért van még életben a lány, mert horcrux._ \- Nagini újra magának beszélt, és ott is hagyott ezúttal minket, mint aki elégedett azzal, amit megtudott. Csak merni reméltem, hogy ezután kevesebbet fogok a halálomról hallani tőle. 

\- Érdekesss... - Visszatereltem a figyelmem a férfire, aki könnyedén ült le a velem szemben lévő fotelbe. Szürreális volt egy azon helyiségben tartózkodni, és ilyen egyszerűen társalogni, főleg annak tekintetében, milyen kevésszer mutatkozott egyáltalán a jelenlétemben. - Honnan jöttél rá?

\- Utánanéztem a családfámnak amennyire tudtam, de nem találtam kapcsolatot Mardekár és a felmenőim között. Másról pedig nem volt tudomásom, aki értene a kígyók nyelvén. 

\- Úgy tűnik Dumbledore alábecsült téged. Valóban érdekes, mi mindenre nem képes a mágia... - Egészen lenyűgözte, hogy ilyen képességet tettem a magamévá, olyasmit amit nem is önként adott át nekem. Biztos voltam benne, hogy ugyan azon gondolkodunk. Vajon mi mást osztott még meg velem azon az éjen annyi évvel ezelőtt? Hezitáltam, és kihúztam magam ültömben, de végül nem tudtam visszafogni a saját kíváncsiságom. Szerettem volna néhány választ.

\- Dumbledore felkért, hogy alakítsak ki jó viszonyt Horatius Lumpsluck professzorral. Szüksége volt az emlékére, amiben annak idején a... horcruxokról kérdezted. Arról viszont egyszer sem beszélt, hogy én is az vagyok.

\- Az öreg Horatius, már rég meg kellett volna ölnöm. - Egy pillanatra megrezzentem, ahogy ilyen könnyelműen beszélt valaki más haláláról, de nem volt merszem közbe szólni. Lett volna egyáltalán értelme? Nem úgy tűnt, mint akit nagyon zavarna annak a ténye, hogy Albus tud a halhatatlanságának titkáról. 

\- Nyugodtan tűnsz ahhoz képest, hogy tud a titkaidról. 

\- Mégis mit tehetne? Most, hogy tudomást szereztem róla, nincs más dolgom, mint új helyet keresni a horcruxaim számára. Te pedig, Potter, már te sem vagy a birtokában. 

\- Az arroganciád egészen lenyűgöző. - Halkan felhorkantam, mire hirtelen a torkomhoz kaptam. Kényelmetlen, fojtogató érzés kapott el, de köhögni sem bírtam, csak ijedten meredtem a sötét varázslóra, akinek a tekintete most pont olyan kegyetlenné vált, ahogy arra emlékeztem.

\- Vigyázz a szádra, ha hozzám beszélsz! Nem kell megölnöm ahhoz, hogy elszórakozzak veled, ha akarok. - A fojtogató érzés végre eltűnt, és nyögve kaptam levegő után. Mintha a kéz, ami eddig szorongatott és tartott, hirtelen elengedett volna, és én bábu módjára roskadtam össze. A legijesztőbb mégis az volt, milyen könnyedén tette ezt meg pálca nélkül, szavak nélkül. Mintha mi sem történt volna, a hangulata pedig újra a korábbi volt. Egyikünk sem szólalt meg, míg végül kissé rekedten meg nem találtam újra a hangomat.

\- A horcruxok... tényleg a lelked egy-egy lehasított darabjai? Bennem is ott van egy? 

\- Annál sebezhetetlenebb a horcrux tulajdonosa, minél több felé hasítja szét a lelkét. 

\- De annál torzabbá is válik a lélek, nem? - A pillantásom most leplezetlenül a kígyó szerű arcra fordítottam. Most nem provokálni akartam, és talán ezt érezhette, mert nyugodt maradt, ahogy válaszolt. 

\- A hiúság csekély ár a halhatatlanságért cserébe. - Erre már nem mondtam semmit. Nem csak a külső tudott eltorzulni, de maga a lélek is. Ez azonban olyasvalami volt, amit fölösleges bizonygatnom egy ilyen romlott, és kegyetlen varázslónak. Felbosszantani újra pedig semmi értelme sem lett volna. 

\- A süveg a mardekárba akart beosztani. Az első napokban olyan sok embertől hallottam, ahogy azt mondják, abból a házból csak sötét mágusok kerülnek ki, hogy kértem a süveget, ne oda osszon. Azóta gyakran eszembe jut, vajon tényleg illettem volna-e a mardekárba, vagy csak a horcrux miatt érezte így a süveg. - Nem volt különösebb okom rá, hogy ezt miért meséltem el, de nem éreztem úgy, hogy nem kéne. A tekintetem visszafordítottama férfire, aki most szórakozott mosolyra húzta a száját. Még így is kirázott tőle a hideg.

\- Ki tudja... talán egyik sem feltétlenül igaz. Bárki bírhat egyszerre többház tulajdonságaival is. Viszont mi más lenne, ha nem önös és számító érdek, hogy velem szövetkezel, Alice Potter? - Újra megborzongtam, ahogy kimondta a nevem, majd a számító mosolyával az arcán fölkelt, és ott hagyott egyedül a szalonban. Ahelyett, hogy több választ kaptam volna, még több kérdésem lett. Sóhajtva néztem a kígyó felé, aki még mindig a szalonban volt.

\- _Nagini, akarsz velem beszélgetni?_

\- _Sssz... legyen. De csak mert nincs jobb dolgom._ \- Megforgattam a szemem, és beletörődtem, hogy jelenleg még a bosszantó kígyó társasága is jobb volt, mint újra magamban lézengeni némán a kúriában. Talán ő is pont ugyanerre a következtetésre juthatott, mert a következő órákban csak két alkalommal éreztem úgy, hogy menten megfojtom a kígyót, ha tovább beszél. Ettől eltekintve egészen elviselhető volt a társasága...


End file.
